The present disclosure relates to a technical field of an imaging lens and an imaging device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technical field of an imaging lens that uses a whole lens extension system, and in particular, is suitable for use in a single-lens reflex camera, a video camera or the like and an imaging device that uses such an imaging lens.
In the related art, so-called double-Gauss type imaging lenses in which symmetric lens groups are disposed on an object side and an image side with an aperture stop interposed therebetween are presented in large numbers as large-aperture standard lenses (imaging lenses) that are used in imaging devices such as still cameras and video cameras (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-113052 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-72359).